The First Year
by Trignifty
Summary: The first year tells the story of Madeline Aisha Dallison's first year at Cyprenis Academy. A tale of growing up, of mystery, and of intrigue, Maddie's first year is anything but ordinary.I am currently working on a new title, all suggestions are welcome


**Disclaimer: ****While this story takes place in the wizarding universe, it is about an entirely different group of people in an entirely different place created by me, the author. So no, it is not the retelling of Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts, but rather the story of Madeline Aisha Dallison's first year at Cyprenis Academy. Despite this, however, it still takes place in the world that the brilliant J.K. Rowling created, and there are many spells/items/places/people who were not created by me, but rather by Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. Okay? Okay.**

**Chapter 1**

Madeline Aisha Dallison had never led what would be considered by many a 'normal life.' At least by your standards. For instance, despite living in Bellevue, Washington, with the nearest 'normal' boarding school across the continent in Boston, Massachusetts, everyone in the Dallison family was sent away to a fairly local school, when they turned eleven. And yes, it was a boarding school, but not a normal one by any means. Why was this? It was because Madeline Aisha Dallison along with her two sisters and her mother was a witch, and yes, her father and brother were wizards as well.

Now, don't get the idea into your head that they are the whole 'Wizards of Waverly Place' brand of wizard. Because despite her best mate looking suspiciously like Selena Gomez, both girls knew that flying carpets were a rare oddity, fire breathing dogs were illegal, and that turning back time was only possible with a time turner or an incredibly dangerous and difficult spell that she'd probably never be able to perform in her life, much less without any practice when she was fifteen. The two girls, while enjoying Hannah Montana and Suite Life of Zack and Cody like any normal eleven year olds found Wizards of Waverly Place degrading and insulting with their portrayal of seemingly simple magic tricks that in actual reality took years to accomplish.

But, it was also true that in actual reality, had Disney Channel refrained from the 'dumbing down' of Wizarding Society as a whole, then the Muggles would know far too much than what was good for them, and the Ministry would go into overdrive, locking up the writers and probably poor Miss Gomez as well in Azkaban. Or so Madeline's older sister Juliette said. And it seemed, despite being merely the young age of fourteen, Juliette knew everything, Muggle and not. The older brunette in fact, was planning that, after she graduated from school, she'd go into Muggle Relations. And it was obvious that you had to know _more_ than everything for a risky job like that.

And, it just so happened that today was a particularly exceptional day in the not-so-ordinary life of the Dallison family. The Dallisons never had what would traditionally be called 'family breakfast.' In fact, if all six members of the family happened to be sitting down at the breakfast table at the same time (except for on Christmas Morning), Mrs. Dallison, more commonly known as "Mom" would most likely faint from shock. In fact, at the moment four out of the other five members of the Dallison family were currently resuscitating her. The fifth member, namely, Jamie was going for the pancakes. Smart kid.

The only reason that all six of them managed to make it to the breakfast table at the same time today was because Juliette, always the planner with a love for the ironic had suggested that for their parent's anniversary, the children should make a nice Sunday Brunch style breakfast, despite it being Wednesday. So, they had gotten up (brutally early for summer, as Jamie said), poached eggs, toasted bread, fried pancakes and bacon, mixed orange juice, and set the table. Naturally, traditional gender roles had been observed, because-as Jamie pointed out-it was a _traditional _breakfast, so the three girls had busied themselves baking the coffee cake and brewing coffee, whilst Jamie sat back reading yesterday's Daily Prophet and demanding an extra hot, decaffeinated, fat free, soy, Chai tea latte, with extra whipped cream. He was then informed that it was impossible to have _anything_ fat free with whipped cream and asked to _please_ speak English. In the end, the poor boy had to settle for a plain cup of hot chocolate…how he ever dealt with it no one shall ever know.

At last Mrs. Dallison had been more or less revived and given an extra strong cup of coffee to complete the process. For anyone who lives in Seattle, or a suburb of the city knows that a cup of coffee can cure anything, one merely has to know the proper dosage amount. Once the proper medical precautions had been put in order the family was instructed to 'dig in' by Mr. Dallison and followed their father's instructions wholeheartedly and to the letter.

It was when Maddie was on her second piece of French toast and third piece of bacon that Leia, the oldest child in the Dallison household spotted four specks in the distance flying towards their house. The reaction to these seemingly mundane birds was rather shocking and incredible. Leia, who had been made prefect during her fifth year and was now going into her seventh had her fingers crossed for the position of head girl and was now gripping the arms of her chair like a drowning man grips a life ring, in short, very tightly. Juliette, who tended to take everything in stride, turned around and eyed the ever growing specks, showing a slightly interested face but nothing more. Jamie, who couldn't care less continued on his fifth pancake, and Maddie, who was psyched out of her mind that she was actually getting her acceptance letter jumped up from her seat and ran to the window, throwing the shutters open and allowing the bright morning sunlight, as well as four elegant owls to streak through.

Being fairly intelligent creatures, they quickly hopped to whichever member of the Dallison family was to receive their letter and held out their legs obediently. Fingers trembling with excitement, Maddie untied the scroll of parchment that was attached to the owl's leg and grabbed the butter knife to slice the envelope open, not caring that the owl had already disappeared out the window again. The envelope now open, she pulled out the thick packet of parchment and smoothed it out in front of her. It read:

_Dear Miss Dallison,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Cyprenis Academy of Magic. The term begins September 1 and continues through June 1. Enclosed is a list of the necessary books and equipment. We await your owl expectantly._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Caroline Wolfe_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Maddie looked up to see Leia, a piece of parchment clenched in her fist, banging on the table. "NO! NO!"

"What?" Asked Maddie curiously

"Well," Began Juliette, much like a doctor giving a diagnosis "I'm no expert on the subject, but I believe Miss Leia here was not given the position of Head Girl that she's been awaiting expectantly all summer." The brunette paused, "Would that be correct?"

Leia groaned "I should've [i]known[/i] they'd give it go Johannson! Merlin, how could I be so stupid?"

"Well, at least you're still prefect" Said Jamie, picking absentmindedly at a piece of pineapple, "None of the rest of us are gonna get it."

"I'll bet its Wolfe's fault!" Hissed Leia, crumpling the paper still further past any form of recognition, "She never did like me much." With that, the blonde turned and stalked out of the room, still proclaiming the great injustice that she had been shown at the hands of the Administration of Cyprenis Academy. Namely: Professor Wolfe and her favoritism towards Leslie Johannson.

Juliette rolled her eyes, "Typical" she muttered before picking up her mug of hot chocolate again. Maddie shook her head wisely and then turned back to her pile of paper, wondering how Leia knew that the mysterious Johannson girl had gotten the position that her older sister had been aiming for.

_Book and Materials List_

_An Introduction to Charms, by Misti Everard_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch_

_Basic Defense and Awareness, by Samson Monecelli _

_Cyprenis Academy, a History of America's Oldest Magical School, by Estella Goldman_

_Various Plants of the World, by Lola Parks_

_And Introduction to Potions, by Neal Dalry_

_Astronomy Made Easy, by Desiree Oconer_

_Uniform_

_1 Set of Standard Black Robes for Formal Occasions_

_Clothing of choice may be worn by students for every day wear, please see school dress code_

_House scarves/crests/jackets may be purchased at the school store, in Sylvilor, or Austrea Circle_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldron (standard size)_

_1 Telescope_

_Quills_

_Parchment_

_Ink_

Maddie finished reading through the list and looked up. The breakfast had more or less fallen apart, with Leia gone, food spread haphazardly by the owls, and at the moment, Mrs. Dallison was clearing the table and with a wave of her wand had set the soap and brushes to washing, drying, and stacking the dishes.

"Mom?" Asked the blonde, grabbing her plate and adding it to the quickly decreasing pile of dirty dishes, "When will we be able to go get all this stuff?"

Mrs. Dallison turned away from the coffee cake pan she was trying to shove into the fridge. "Today should be fine; as long as" she gave a furtive glance in the direction of the door through which Leia had exited "Your sister isn't planning on a massacre anytime soon."

"Mmm, I just can't see that happening" Said Maddie, leaning against the counter in a relaxed manner, "Not from a Ramsford, and certainly not from Leia."

"I certainly can't see a Ramsford going out and killing someone over head girl-ship" Said Mrs. Dallison with a smile, "But don't base a person's character merely off of their house, remember, Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. Now, go get ready to buy your school supplies missy, we don't have all day."

Madeline nodded and skipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room.


End file.
